Cursed Season 1
by CursedCousins
Summary: This is episodes of the series I created based on the WB's Charmed. The first season of Cursed is now complete! I have no affiiation or credit towards Charmed in any way.
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Nick Halliwell – Steven Strait

Natalie Halliwell - Eliza Dushku

Nathan Halliwell – Sean Faris

1 x 01 "_Charmed and Cursed_"

[Halliwell Manor: 2 men are lifting boxes in the house followed by a woman pointing in different directions.

Natalie: Nick put that box in the living room! Nathan! What are you doing? That goes upstairs!

Nathan: (To Nick) What made her the older cousin?

Nick: Who knows?

Natalie: I heard that!

[They all sit on the couch.

Nathan: Can you believe we get to live in your parent's house Nick?

Nick: No, I loved this house ever since my dad moved in.

Natalie: I know, but still the Halliwell Manor!

Nick: Well we are Halliwells aren't we?

[A large book is seen in a box by Nathan. He goes and gets it out of the box.

Nathan: God this thing's heavy!

[Slams book on table.

Nick: Careful! That book has been handed down for centuries!

Natalie: Yeah Nathan, show some heart.

[Suddenly the Book flipped to a pages towards the middle of the Book. All stare in shock.

Natalie: Okay I knew our family Book of Shadows was magical, but it opens on its own?

Nathan: Yeah Uncle Chris told us about it all the time, don't you remember Nick?

Nick: Yeah but I guess Aunt Prue didn't want Natalie to know about magic like Grandma wanted.

[The page in the Book was labeled "_To Gain What Was Lost_".

Nathan: Well this is interesting…

Nick: What is it?

Nathan: "_To Gain What Was Lost_"? Did we lose something and not know about it?

Natalie: Who knows, but I would like to finish unpacking.

[Natalie closes the Book and the cousins get up and go to the boxes. The Book flips open to the page once again.

[In Underworld: demons surround a chamber with a sarcophagus.

All Demons: Pastoran Moreno. Unleashes domino.

[Earth shakes and the top of the sarcophagus disappears. Inside is a man with a dog head.

Demon #1: My lord.

[They all bow.

Anubis: How long have I been imprisoned?

Demon #2: 300 years my lord.

[Anubis yells and fire comes from his hands vanquishing Demon #2

Demon #1: My liege, you can still have revenge.

Anubis: Against the Warrens? You bet.

**Opening Credit**

[Night at Halliwell Manor: Cousins are in the attic placing the Book on the stand.

Natalie: Why does the Book keep opening to that page?

Nathan: It must mean something!

Nick: Maybe, maybe not.

[Book flips open to page.

Nick: But this is getting ridiculous.

Nathan: Lets do what it says!

Nick: You really are Wyatt Halliwell's son. Magic frenzy.

Nathan: Well yeah!

Natalie: Come on it's late I want to go to bed.

Nick: Yeah lets go.

Nathan: You guys go I want to look at the Book for a while.

Natalie: See you in the morning!

[Natalie leaves the attic. Nick goes to Nathan.

Nick: Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

[Winks and leaves. Nathan takes the Book to table and lights 3 candles. Adds rosemary and mandrake root to a potion.

Nathan: What once was lost heed my call, For it stays gone we now shall fall, I call upon the powers here, Bring it to us and make it clear.

[Potion explodes and smoke lifts. White lights appear and fade.

Nathan: Nothing.

[Nathan blows out candles and goes to bed. As they sleep a white light goes into Nick, Nathan, and Natalie.

[Morning Nick is in kitchen making coffee. Natalie is reading newspaper. Nathan enters rubbing eyes.

Nick: Morning Sunshine…

Natalie: When did you go to bed?

Nathan: 2 maybe 3.

Natalie: How do you make it through the day I'll never know.

Nathan: Only because I don't work.

Nick: You will soon!

Nathan: Ha ha…

Natalie: That reminds me, I have a show today.

Nick: Who is your guest this time?

Natalie: Adam Sandler.

Nathan: Oooo get me—

Natalie: No.

Nathan: Why not?

Natalie: Cause your going to meet him.

Nathan: No way! I'll be back in 5 minutes!

[Dashes away.

Nick: You nice cousin you!

Natalie: Well you guys are like my brothers.

Nick: Yeah I am forced to live with you all.

[Nathan runs in.

Nathan: Lets go!

Natalie: Wow that was fast.

[Picks up purse and leaves with Nathan.

[The "_Talk With Natalie_" Set: Natalie is sitting to get make up done. Nathan is pacing.

Natalie: Will you stop!

Nathan: I'm nervous. Adam Sandler is a god! The god of comedy!

Natalie: Well stop!

[A gust of wind came from her hands knocking over all Natalie's make up.

Nathan: Uh oh…

**Commercial Break**

Natalie: What did you do?

Nathan: Must have been that prophecy.

Natalie: What prophecy ?!?

Nathan: Well I cast a spell.

Natalie: You did what!

Nathan: Let me finish!

[Natalie's vase of roses on the table grew. Root began to sprout breaking the pot.

Natalie: Talk fast.

Nathan: Well in the Book there was a prophecy. Proclaimed by our Great Aunt Phoebe. 3 cousins, born as the 2nd children of the Matriarch, having the powers of air, earth, and water. Known as the Cursed Ones.

Natalie: No kidding we are cursed!

Nathan: Well I think we just discovered what our powers are.

Natalie: And what would that be?

Nathan: Well you just made wind blow in here and I think I made that rose bloom.

Natalie: We will talk about this later.

[Natalie rushed out of the dressing room. Leaving Nathan behind.

[Halliwell Manor: Natalie and Nathan bickering while Nick types on his laptop.

Nick: What is the matter?

Natalie: Nathan turned us into the Ruined Ones!

Nathan: Cursed Ones.

Natalie: Whatever!

Nick: So…

Natalie: So? SO! We are going to turn out just the way Uncle Chris and Uncle Wyatt and my mom did! Fighting demons, no regular life!

Nick: What's my power?

Natalie: Nick!

Nick: What? I got to know!

Nathan: You control water.

Nick: Cool, lets see.

[Nick saw his glass of water. Concentrating he lifted his hand and the water inside floated out and came into a ball in his hand.

Nick: Cool.

Natalie: Okay I have to admit, yeah.

Nathan: See!

[Sand swirls in back of the Cursed Ones. Inside as the sand fell a man with a dog head appeared.

Anubis: Warrens!

[Fire is burst from his hands and heads toward the 3.

Nick: Duck!

[Pulls Natalie and Nathan to the floor.

Nathan: Who are you?

Anubis: A demon that wants revenge!

[Sends another blast of fire at them.

**Commercial Break**

[Anubis throws a fireball at them breaking the grandfather clock.

Nick: Great, first demon and something is already broken!

Natalie: How will we get rid of him?

Nathan: With our powers.

Nick: Yeah, but we still cannot control them!

[As they talk the house shakes for Anubis keeps throwing fireballs.

Nathan: Well we have to stop this guy somehow!

Nick: Okay, okay, Natalie you have the more controllable power bow him away or something.

Natalie: What!

Nathan: Do it!

Natalie: Fine!

[Natalie gets up and places her hands out. Air flows from her hands pushing Anubis against the wall.

Natalie: I did it!

Nick: Okay, my turn.

[Nick concentrated and a water ball formed in his hand. H through it at Anubis making him trapped in a water force field almost like underwater.

Nick: Whoa, that's new.

Nathan: You just got this power.

Nick: Yeah but – Hey!

[Anubis broke out of water barrier drenched.

Anubis: Witches!

Nathan: Duh! My turn to try out my power.

[Concentrating Nathan sees a plant and the plant grabs Anubis. Holding him steady.

Nick: I think we need to vanquish this guy.

Natalie: No kidding.

Nathan: At the bottom of the prophecy there was a spell. "The Cursed 3, will be unseen."

Nick: Okay…

[The cousins hold hands.

All: The Cursed 3, will be unseen, the Cursed 3 will be unseen, the Cursed 3 will be unseen!

[Anubis screams and explodes into flames.

Nick: Well that was nifty.

Natalie: Look at the house!

Nathan: Yeah…

[A swirl of black appears and Anubis appears again.

Anubis: This isn't the end!

[Anubis disappears in sand.

Nathan: Well we thought we did.

Natalie: So what do we do?

Nick: Wait lets not chase a person who wants us dead.

Nathan: Yeah.

Natalie: Well I guess out lives won't be boring anymore. Even though mine wasn't.

Nick: Still we will be able to do good.

Nathan: Still our name is kind of… odd. The Cursed Ones?

Nick: Oh well, we are prophesized that way.

Natalie: Well lets clean this mess up.

[They all go to work, by cleaning up the house. Natalie points a hand out and with the air pushing the door it closes.

**Closing Credits**

To discuss this series further please visit:

http://cursedcharmed. the support!


	2. Chapter 2

Guest Starring:

Jalissa – Vanessa Anne Hudgens

Dave – Hugh Grant

1x02 "_Love's A Witch_"

[Front Step Halliwell Manor: Natalie is talking to a man. Kisses her on cheek and Natalie walks inside.

Natalie: Finally! I am so glad that date's over!

[Nick walks in.

Nick: Why? What happened?

Natalie: He bored me! All he did was talk about his job. As an accountant! I didn't mean to brag, but I did mention the T.V. show, but no, apparently calculators and math is more exciting.

Nick: Well that sucks, but your only 23, you have lots of time to find a guy.

Natalie: But I don't want to be locked in a romantic shell either.

[Nathan enters.

Nathan: What are we talking about?

Nick: Natalie's love life.

Nathan: Ah, why not cast a love spell?

Nick & Natalie: What?

Nick: Doesn't that fall under personal gain BIG TIME?

Natalie: You haven't been using magic in that way have you?

Nathan: No! Maybe — it's all in the wording.

Natalie: Nathan! Do you want to alert Anubis?

Nick: Yeah, before we are ready to free him again, we are lucky he hasn't tried anything.

Nathan: You kidding? We are the Cursed Ones! We are unstoppable!

Natalie: Urg!

[Storms Off.

Nathan: You know I could write a spell that –

Nick: No! No more magic for you.

[Walks off. Nathan is left alone.

**Opening Credits**

[Morning at Halliwell Manor. Dining Room: Nick is typing on computer while eating bagel and drinking water. Natalie enters.

Natalie: What is your column about this week?

Nick: "_Brother's and Sisters: How To Deal_"

Natalie: Well I can guess where that inspiration came from.

Nick: Ha ha, well since last night it hit me. Many people have siblings but we are different.

Natalie: Yeah well…I am off to a lunch date!

[Picks up bag.

Nick: That was fast.

Natalie: Well time is precious.

[Natalie leaves, Nathan enters.

Nathan: Where's Natalie going?

Nick: Lunch date. Hey sorry about that fight last ight.

Nathan: No prob. I have been on a magic frenzy lately. But seriously, you guys should try it.

Nick: Nah, I'd rather use magic only when I have to.

Nathan: Your loss.

[Nathan leaves.

Nick: Don't do anything stupid!

[Halliwell Attic: Nathan is lighting 4 candles. Also, writing on a piece of paper.

Nathan: I call upon the god Aphrodite, Grant love to cousins of me, Let someone find their way to them, Let it be man or woman.

[Throws paper in pot, fog spreads. Pink lights blasts and then fades. Nathan coughs.

Nathan: Love spell check!

[Restaurant: Natalie is talking to Dave.

Natalie: So what do you do for a living Dave?

Dave: Well I work at photography studio.

Natalie: Cool, I am a –

Dave: I know who you are, I watch it all the time.

Natalie: Really?

[A pink light enters Natalie. Dave stares at Natalie

Natalie: What?

Dave: Your beautiful. How can I make you happy?

Natalie: Wuh?

[Dave gets on his knee and holds Natalie's hand.

Dave: Marry me.

[Natalie stands and backs up.

Natalie: Are you kidding me?

Dave: I have never been so serious in my entire life.

Natalie: Okay…um…

[Natalie waves her hand and the winds knocks over Dave's coffee on his hand. It burns Dave and as he tries to recover Natalie runs.

**Commercial Break**

[The Daily Chronicle: Nick s handing a paper to someone, turns and a woman is in front of him.

Nick: Sorry.

Jalissa: No it's fine.

Nick: Sorry, hi I'm Nick, Nick Halliwell.

Jalissa: Jalissa.

[They shake hands. The pink light enters Nick.

Jalissa: You have such pretty eyes.

Nick: Thanks.

Jalissa: You're welcome. Do you want to go to lunch?

Nick: Sure.

[They leave the office.

[Halliwell Manor: Natalie runs in, locks the door and pulls side table in front of the door. Nathan enters.

Nathan: If a demon is after you it isn't going to help.

Natalie: No! It isn't a demon. It is this guy I met. He won't leave me alone!

Nathan: The spell must have worked…

Natalie: You did another spell!

Nathan: Nick approved…of me doing it.

Natalie: Oooo…

[Takes out phone from her pocket. Dials number and puts phone to her ear taping her foot.

[Restaurant: Nick is kissing Jalissa. Phone rings.

Jalissa: Leave it.

Nick: I can't.

[Grabs phone breaking the kiss.

Nick: Hello?

[Natalie's voice is muffled.

Natalie: You know who this is get her now!

Nick: I'm kind of busy.

Natalie: Doing what?

Nick: Having a life!

[Hangs up phone. While Nick was talking Jalissa took a vile from her purse and drank it.

Nick: Sorry about that.

Jalissa: No prob. Where were we?

[Nick leans in and kisses her. Then Nick falls to the floor unconscious.

Jalissa: Some love potion huh? You thought your love spell could be stronger. Oh well can't let a Cursed One live can I? Anubis will be pleased.

[Jalissa touches Nick's hand and shimmers away.

[Halliwell Manor Night: Natalie and Nathan are scrying.

Natalie: Have you found him yet?

Nathan: No it is like he disappeared.

Natalie: You think a demon got to him?

Nathan: Maybe but we can't be sure.

[Natalie grabs two potions.

Natalie: I remember from Aunt Billie these teleportation potions. If we are lucky it will lead us to him.

Nathan: Okay lets go.

Natalie: But if it is a demon we come back here to look at the Book deal?

Nathan: And just leave him!

Natalie: We don't want to die, then no one can save him.

Nathan: Fine.

[Nathan and Natalie hold arms. Natalie throws a potion on the ground. Smoke surrounds them then disappears.

[Underworld: Jalissa has Nick on an altar. Her hands have red light shining from them. Her hands going from his face to his abdomen.

Jalissa: So much power.

[She stops

Jalissa: How can I kill you my sweet?

[She squeezes his cheeks. Nick lays motionless. Natalie and Nathan appear Jalissa spins around.

Jalissa: Who the hell are you?

Natalie: Good question.

[Natalie holds out a hand in her direction pushing air from her hands knocking Jalissa against the wall.

Nathan: Grab Nick.

Natalie: But—

[Jalissa stirs.

Nathan: Grab him!

[Natalie runs over to Nick and Nathan grabs her arm again. Natalie throws the potion and the 3 disappear in smoke.

Jalissa: No!

[Halliwell Manor: The 3 appear, Nick is still unconscious.

Nathan: Why isn't he waking up?

[Natalie runs to the Book and flips through the pages.

Natalie: Jalissa, a demon who prys on the love of others and makes them paralyzed. Delivers her victims to a higher power of hopes of a reward.

Nathan: That's great and all, but we need to vanquish her…

Natalie: There is a Power of 3 spell here.

[Pink smoke appears in the attic and Jalissa stands hands on her hips.

Jalissa: Well well the Charmed Ones. Never see anyone like this since the Charmed Ones. I guess I could just kill you now.

Nathan: Or maybe another way.

Natalie: Demon of love, face of a dove, we vanquish thee, for eternity.

[Jalissa backs up slightly then smiles.

Jalissa: That was the infamous Cursed Ones?

[Jalissa waves her hand and Natalie flew against the wall.

Natalie: That should have worked.

Nathan: I think we need to use all our power, including Nick's.

Natalie: What?

[Jalissa is throwing pink energy balls and they dodge them.

Nathan: Just try it!

[Natalie and Nathan grab Nick's hand.

Natalie & Nathan: Demon of love, face of a dove, we vanquish thee, for eternity!

[Jalissa bursts into flames and explodes.

Natalie: The Power of 3

Nathan: He's waking up.

[Nick stirs.

Natalie: Nick. Nick!

[Nick wakes up.

Nick: Jalissa, where's Jalissa?

Natalie: Dead.

Nathan: You didn't know she was a demon?

Nick: No…

Nathan: Eh, it is okay.

Natalie: Well now that this settled, what about that sound downstairs?

[Knocking is heard.

Nathan: The boyfriend huh?

Natalie: Reverse the spell now.

**Commercial Break**

[Morning Halliwell Manor: Living room. Nick is watching TV with iced tea in his hand. Natalie and Nathan enter.

Nick: Morning.

Natalie & Nathan: Morning.

Nick: Thanks for…saving me.

Natalie: Well we had to yell at you.

Nathan: Yeah, and we would be killed without the Power of 3.

[They laugh.

Natalie: Nathan, we know you want to help, but enough with the spells.

Nathan: But –

Nick: She's right. We can't keep risking ourselves like this. It falls under personal gain. We aren't about that, so we will be good. We should try to have a normal life as much as possible.

Nathan: But we're witches.

Natalie: Yeah, but we have beings that go after us because we are.

Nick: It is okay. It is a lesson we all have to learn.

Natalie: Well lets just hope the next demon that attacks won't try to fall in love with us.

[They laugh again.

**End Credits**

To discuss this series more please visit:

http://cursedcharmed. for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

Guest Starring:

Alyssa Callwell – Sarah Michelle Geller Prinze

Adam Callwell – Chad Michael Murray

Aly Callwell – Alyson Michalka

Angel of Destiny – Whoopi Goldberg

Braxon – James Marsters

1x03 "_Cursed or Not Cursed? That is the Question_"

[L.A.: 3 people are practicing their powers. 2 girls, 1 guy.

Alyssa: What did I tell you about ducking like that? Again!

Adam: But we have been doing this for 3 hours already!

Alyssa: I said again!

[She waves a hand and a trashcan flies at Adam. Adam lifts his hands and it freezes.

Adam: Trashcan!

[The trashcan is covered in orbs and Adam waves his hand and the trashcan appears and hits the wall.

Alyssa: Good, Aly you next!

Aly: Do I have to?

Alyssa: Yes, do you know why we are doing this?

Aly: Why?

Alyssa: Cause we are the Cursed Ones. We the 2nd children of the Matriarch.

Aly: Says who?

Alyssa: Says the Callwell Book of Shadows.

[Aly closes her eyes. She sees the Halliwell cousins.

Nick: Thank god the Cursed Ones aren't attacked yet.

Natalie: Yeah, it is nice to have a demon-free life.

[Vision disappears and Aly opens her eyes.

Aly: Your lying.

Alyssa: No I'm not.

Aly: Well I just saw another 3 calling themselves the Cursed Ones.

Alyssa: Then I guess we have to teach these imposters who the real Cursed Ones are.

**Opening Credits**

[Halliwell Manor: Halliwells are all eating breakfeasts.

Nick: Ready for our day out today?

Nathan: You bet!

Natalie: What are we doing?

Nick: As I have told you all week it is a surprise.

Natalie: Urgg….

Nick: But you'll love it.

Natalie: I better.

Nick: You guys got your stuff packed?

Nathan: Yeah

Nick: Our plan leaves in an hour.

Natalie: Plane?!

Nick: Come on…

[As they get up purple orbs appear in the house. The Callwells stand in that place.

Natalie: Who the hell are you?

Alyssa: The real Cursed Ones.

Nathan: What?

Aly: Yeah you took our destiny!

Natalie: I repeat what he said, what?

Nick: Okay so you are telling us that you are the Cursed Ones?

Alyssa: A smart imposter eh?

[Alyssa waves her hand and the lamp heads straight toward them. Natalie puts a hand out and a gust of air knocks it back to them. Adam sticks his hand up and the lamp freezes.

Adam: Lamp!

[Lamp is surrounded by orbs and the potted plant's branch grew and hit the lamp to the ground. Nick formed a water ball and Nick through it at Amanda. Amanda levitated and ball splattered against the wall.

Natalie: Enough!

Adam: Enough is when we get our right. But, how are you strong as us?

Nathan: Cause we are the Cursed Ones!

Alyssa: That's impossible!

Nathan: I cast the spell!

Aly: But I cast the spell!

Nick: Okay, okay, lets stop this. Lets consult our Book of Shadows and see what it says.

Alyssa: And why should we trust you?

Nick: What else do you have to lose?

**Commercial Break**

[Halliwell Manor Attic: The Halliwells and 2 of the Callwells are sitting in a chair. Halliwells reading the Book. Adam orbs in with a large book with 3 triangles on the front.

Adam: Got the Book.

Nick: Good, lets compare.

[The Halliwell Book of Shadows was open to the page that read "_Cursed Prophecy_" as was the Callwell's.

Natalie: Lets compare.

[They each trade Books.

Aly: Well at least your good.

Nathan & Adam: The Book won't let evil touch it.

[They look at each other.

Nick: We seem to be more and more alike.

Alyssa: The prophecy is the same.

Natalie: It is.

[Book pages look exactly the same except for powers listed.

Nick: How do we fix this?

Adam: I did once in the Book.

[Adam took the Callwell Book of Shadows.

Adam: About a being that deals with people's destiny.

Nathan: Dad talked about that. The Angel of Destiny. They dealt with them when Grandpa went away.

Alyssa: So lets summon them.

Natalie: Well we'd need a spell—

Alyssa: Got one.

[On the Book the page Angel of Destiny in the Callwell's.

Nick: Cast it then.

Alyssa: We will.

Callwell Siblings: A lifetime of eternity, From once this angel fell, We call upon Destiny, Says family of Callwell.

[In a ball of light a being appears in a swirl of lights created by the ball. A woman in a long blue robe appear.

Angel of Destiny: Who dares summon me?

Nick: Technically they did. But we need to talk to you too.

[Nick points to the Callwells. Callwells glare.

Alyssa: We need to know something.

Destiny: We do not tell destinies.

Natalie: Then explain why both sets of families are called the Cursed Ones.

Destiny: That is impossible.

Alyssa: Really? Then why did we summon you?

[Destiny closed her eyes. Once she opened them the eyes were covered in white light. Two minutes later then turned normal.

Destiny: You have a shared destiny.

Aly: Excuse me ?

Destiny: You are both the Cursed Ones.

Nathan: So what does that mean?

Destiny: That I cannot say. But you will have to help each other in the upcoming battle.

Nick: The one against Anubis?

Destiny: Perhaps…

Adam: You can't just tell us we are facing an evil then tell us perhaps!

Destiny: The world could change drastically if I say something differently.

Natalie: So that's it then. We just go on with our lives until we need each other?

Destiny: Exactly.

[They all stood at Destiny confused.

Destiny: I bid you farewell. And good luck.

[Destiny was surrounded by light, turned into a ball and flew away.

Natalie: Well that was completely useless.

Alyssa: Not entirely.

Nick: What are we talking about?

Alyssa: We are to help you vanquish this "Anubis" demon, but until then we need to keep out of each other's way.

Nathan: I see now.

Aly: Okay so we go back to L.A.?

Alyssa: Actually…Lets go to Europe. The Halliwells can take care of here right?

Nick: You bet'cha

[The Callwells and Halliwells hug.

Aly: (To Nathan) Guess I'll see around.

[Aly kisses Nathan.

Alyssa: Alyson!

Aly: I'm good lets go.

Natalie: Guess we'll be talking to you soon?

Adam: Yup, bye!

[The Callwells orb away.

Natalie: So Nathan, got a new girlfriend?

Nathan: I guess so…

Nick: Well we've missed our flight.

Natalie: That's right I totally forgot about our vacation!

Nathan: Where were we going to go anyways?

Nick: Europe.

[They laughed.

Natalie: Look at this. We finally got a way out of not having a demon fight this time.

Nick: Lets hope it lasts…

[Zooms to the Underworld: A chamber where Anubis sits on a throne.

Anubis: Finally, a way to destroy the Cursed Ones, once and for all.

Braxon: But how?

Anubis: The key to their destruction.

Braxon: But how do we do it?

Anubis: Take them to the past…

**End Credits**

To support please visit: 


	4. Chapter 4

Guest Starring:

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews

Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell

Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell

Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins

Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins

James Marsters as Braxon

1x04 "_Blast To The Past_"

[Halliwell Manor: Halliwell cousins are flipping through a photo album.

Nick: I wonder what it would have been like to meet the Charmed Ones when they were younger. Grandma always seemed so…mellow.

Nathan: Yeah Dad always said that Grandma was the most powerful, yet she never showed it.

Natalie: Well, we wouldn't exist if Grandma didn't survive that Ultimate Battle.

Nathan: What battle?

Natalie: They talk about it in the Book.

Nick: Let me see.

[Nick takes the Book of Shadows and flips to the back pages.

Nick: Lets see…"In out final attempt to end our time as Charmed, we faced one more challenge. The Ultimate Power. Though Billie swayed by her sister Christy, they weren't evil, though for sometime I thought they were. I and Phoebe and Paige took in the Hollow to stop Billie and Christy. Only they got it too. We faced off and because of our combined powers the house blew up and only I and Billie survived. I went back in time with Coup's ring and changed it. Only Christy died along with the Triad. This was a critical point in our Charmed destiny leaving us time to go back to normal and setting demons centuries back in power…"

Nathan: No Kidding.

Natalie: As I said we wouldn't be here.

Nick: Hey that reminds me. How are our other cousins?

Nathan: Okay I guess, I spoke to Uncle Henry and he hasn't talked to them in a while.

Natalie: His own kids…

[In a giant flame Braxon appeared.

Nathan: Demon!

[Natalie put a hand out trying to blow Braxon away. It only made him step back a few steps.

Natalie: What the?

Braxon: What once has happened shall be seen again, let then be now and now then.

[A portal opened pulling the Cursed Ones inside. Sand swirled and Anubis appeared.

Anubis: Now to bring me to a higher age…

[Anubis stepped into the portal and the portal disappeared.

Braxon: This better work…

**Opening Credits**

[Halliwell Manor 2006: Billie and Christy walk down the stairs. Paige, Phoebe, Piper appear in orbs.

Billie: We've been waiting for you.

Paige: Wait is over.

Piper: We shouldn't have trust you.

Christy: You should have followed your instincts.

[In the conservatory the portal opens and Nick, Natalie, and Nathan fall to the floor.

Piper: Next time.

Billie: There won't be a next time.

Nathan: What the?

[The Charmed Ones turn to see the Cursed Ones. Billie and Christy shoot fire from their hands hitting the Charmed Ones.

Nick: No!

[Nick tries to form water from his hands. It doesn't work.

Nick: Stop them!

[Natalie tried to use her power, so does Nathan.

Nathan: Nothing.

[Nick tackles Billie and Christy. As they do white lights appear in the corner of their eyes and Piper 2, Patty, and Grams appear.

Piper 2: What happened?

[Billie 2 comes down the stairs .Both 2's go to their respective bodies. The Hollow leaves each person and disappears.

Nathan: Oh my god.

[They look at the bodies that are motionless. Dead. Billie throws a potion on the ground and disappears.

**Commercial Break**

Natalie: Their dead…

Grams: Who the hell are you?

Nick: From the future, your Grams! And your great Grandma Patty!

Patty: Okay I am confused.

[In another portal Anubis emerges.

Anubis: Ah, I see that my job is already done here.

Nathan: You did this!

Anubis: Guilty.

[Anubis forms a fireball. Throws it at Grams. Patty freezes the fireball. Grams points two fingers and sends it at the Anubis. It hits him and does nothing.

Anubis: So close…

[Turns into sand and disappears.

Grams: Who the hell is he and you still haven't answered my question!

Natalie: Before we tell you what do we do about them?

[Natalie looks at the Charmed One's corpses.

Grams: We'll fix that later. Explain now.

Nick: Well I am Nick Halliwell and this is Natalie and Nathan Halliwell. We are (points to Patty) your great grandchildren.

Patty: So why are you here?

Nick: Well that demon that attacked was named Anubis. He has been trying to get rid us for a while now.

Natalie: I'm guessing that Anubis took us to this crucial point so that we won't exist in the future.

Nathan: Then he can release himself so he can rule.

Grams: Sounds like a master plan. Well, there is only one way to save you guys.

Natalie: Well I won't exist. There isn't a way to.

Nick: Well we have to save our Dad's before something does go wrong.

Nathan: Grab Coop's ring.

[Patty takes the ring off Piper's hand.

Patty: Victor.

[They are surrounded by pink light. Then they disappeared.

**Commercial Break**

[Bright light is shown in Victor Bennet's apartment. Victor is not see and the kids are in the play pen.

Nick: Is that Dad?

[Picks up baby Chris.

Nick: He's so cute.

Nathan: Look it's my Dad!

[Picks up kid Wyatt.

Patty: Where's Victor?

[Anubis walks fro the back of the apartment. He is alone.

Anubis: There.

[Anubis points to a large scorch mark on the carpet.

Grams: Monster!

[Grams pointed a large wardrobe and pulled it down with a wave of her hand. The wardrobe fell on top of Anubis

Natalie: What do we do? We have no powers here!

[Anubis pulls the wardrobe off himself. Patty lifts her hands and Anubis starts to slow down.

Grams: You are going to let us take care of it.

Nick: No!

Nathan: You'll die!

Grams: Perhaps. Get Wyatt and Chris out of here.

Nick: Wait.

Nathan: Way ahead of you.

[Nathan pulls Wyatt and Anubis unfreezes and forms a fireball.

Anubis: A child? Are you really risking the life of a young child and your existence?

Nathan: Yes.

Anubis: Very well.

[Anubis throws the fireball. Wyatt's shield goes up and the ball deflects and hits Anubis. Wyatt's shield disappears and Wyatt blinks. Anubis bursts into flames.

Natalie: Come on…

[Anubis yells in pain and explodes.

Grams: He's gone.

Nathan: Wait.

[Anubis comes back together in black swirls.

Anubis: Witches!

Patty: Again Wyatt!

[Wyatt blinks and Anubis bursts into flames again.

Grams: It may hurt a little bit, quickly as a sneeze, stop this snit and quickly freeze!

[Anubis' cries stop, and is frozen in place.

Nick: Now what?

Nathan: A vanquishing spell.

Natalie: But we have no powers.

Nathan: No. (Looks at Grams and Patty). But they do.

Grams: Patty hold my hand.

[The two hold hands

Grams: This demon from another time, Vanquish by the end of rhyme.

Grams & Patty: Demon from another time, Vanquish by the end of rhyme.

[Anubis unfreezes and is surrounded by purple electricity. It engulfs him and Anubis disappears in the electricity.

Nathan: Is he gone?

Nick: I think so.

Grams: He better be. That spell was pretty powerful.

Nathan: There is only one way to find out.

Nick: Where's Natalie?

[They look around.

Nathan: She's gone.

Nick: Do you think because she doesn't exist anymore?

Nathan: There is only one way to find out.

Patty: Way ahead of you.

Grams: A time for everything and to everything is placed, return what has been moved through time and space.

[Nathan and Nick disappear in white lights.

Patty: Good luck.

**Commercial Break**

[The streets of Prescott Street is burnt and abandoned. The remains of Halliwell Manor remain. Nick and Nathan appear in the ruins.

Nick: What the—what happened?

Nathan: I'm guessing, because the Charmed Ones died, evil took over and the Manor got destroyed.

Nick: But if Natalie doesn't exist—

Nathan: Only because Aunt Prue wasn't born we still survived.

Nick: How do you know all this?

Nathan: Says so on this paper.

[Nathan is holding an old piece of parchment.

Nick: Okay, but how do we fix it? We are in a different reality now. If we go into the past…

Nathan: We can set things right. I think we have the power to at least go back in time for that.

Nick: You sure?

Nathan: I think so, of course if we need help we can ask the Callwells…

Nick: I think in his reality they are the true Cursed Ones.

Nathan: That means our destinies don't interlock anymore.

Nick: Come to think of it, what powers do we have here?

Nathan: Who knows. But lets go.

[The two walk out of the ruins.

[Underworld: Braxon is sitting on a throne. A demon enters.

Braxon: What have you come to tell me?

Demon: It seems that the Cursed Ones have stopped our marks again.

Braxon: Why is it, everytime I send you to kill someone you fail!

[Braxon sends a fireball at the demon and he is vanquished. Another demon enters.

Braxon: You've just been promoted. Go after the Cursed Ones and bring me their heads.

Demon: Yes master.

[The demon shimmers.

[Airport: Nick and Nathan are looking in shock. The airport is in ruins. Corpses lay everywhere. Planes are in pieces.

Nick: How is this happening?

Nathan: The demons took over. Since the "Cursed Ones" are the only real good guys left it isn't fast enough to stop them.

Nick: And the new Source of all Evil…

Nathan: What are you…

[They turn and on a large screen it shows Braxon and in flamed letters it says "Worship the Source, or else."

Nathan: Does that demon look familiar?

Nick: You mean the one that sent us here?

Nathan: Yeah…

Nick: Well the airport gone, we don't know if we have powers, and what are we going to do?

Demon: Die—

[Nick and Nathan turn. They see the demon with an energy ball. The demon throws it and all turns black.

**To Be Continued…**

The scene from The Ultimate Battle is almost exact dialogue. So I do not take credit to that scene entirely. Just a little thing there I had to talk about. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Guest Starring:

James Marsters as Braxon

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews

Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell

Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins

Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins

1x05 "_Back To The Past_"

[The demon throws the energy ball and time stops. Nick has lifted his hands and suddenly time goes backwards. Nathan is staring at Nick in awe. Nick drops his hands and time goes still for a moment and resumes.

Nick: Whoa.

Nathan: No kidding. I think you reversed time!

Nick: But how?

Nathan: Doesn't matter, what power do I have?

Nick: Who knows but if I reversed time then the demon should be showing up about…

Demon: Die…

Nick:...Now.

[Nathan turns angry all of a sudden. Demon throws energy ball and Nathan squints and the energy ball goes back at the demon and he is vanquished.

Nathan: I felt hate.

Nick: You must have empathy. You feel other's emotions.

Nathan: The suckish power?

Nick: In some eyes.

Nathan: Urgg…Wait. We can fix time! Lets go back to the…ruins of our house.

Nick: I don't know what your talking about, but lets go.

[They leave the airport. In flames Braxon appears.

Braxon: Why are my minions so… not helpful. Like what my mother used to sat. "You want something done –

[Starts to flame away and in echoes

Braxon: -- do it yourself"

**Opening Credits**

[Halliwell ruins: Nick and Nathan are in what they think is the conservatory.

Nathan: Okay you ready?

Nick: I don't even know what I'm doing.

Nathan: You are going to reverse time to when the Ultimate Battle took place.

Nick: Brilliant!

Nathan: I know.

[In flames Braxon appeared.

Nathan: Uh oh.

Braxon: Your right "uh oh"

Nathan: We aren't the Cursed Ones!

Braxon: I know, but I saw in a vision what you planned to do.

Nick: Plan to do?

Braxon: I cannot allow Anubis to live again.

Nick: We can work together.

Braxon: No! I do not work with witches!

Nathan: Then you have sealed your fate. Wow that was a Star Wars line. Rewind time now!

Nick: What?

[Braxon shoots energy darts.

Nathan: Now!

[As another dart almost hits Nick's face time stops. It goes back to Braxon and time reverses. As this happens they see everything going in reverse. Nick still has his hands raised. Nick is about to sneeze and moves his hands resuming time. Chris and Wyatt vanquished a demon.

Nathan: Why did you sneeze?

Nick: Like I had a choice!

Chris: Wyatt more demons!

Nick: Dad no!

Chris: Dad?

[Nathan elbows Nick.

Nathan: You can't tell them the future!

Nick: Well I stopped here so something must be up.

Wyatt: Who are you?

Nathan & Nick: Your sons.

Chris: You kidding?

Nick: No I am your son.

Nathan: And I am yours.

[Nathan points to Wyatt.

Wyatt: Why are you here?

Nathan: Well this demon sent us to the Ultimate Battle with grandma and it changed.

Nick: You should have a sister, but because grandma died our cousin Natalie doesn't exist.

Nathan: So we are changing the past, to change the present, to save the future.

Chris: Okay…

**Commercial Break**

Chris: What do we do?

Nick: Well it would help if you wrote a spell that took us to that event, then that would help.

Wyatt: Just a spell?

Nathan: Yup.

Chris: I guess we can do that.

[Wyatt goes and gets a pen and paper. He writes then Chris writes.

Chris: Done.

Wyatt: Ready?

Nick: Ready as we'll ever be.

Wyatt: Make sure you get us that sister.

Nathan: We will Dad.

Wyatt: Make me proud.

Chris: Here we go.

[Nathan and Nick stand next to each other.

Wyatt: I call upon the demon Tempus, which time is time's restless.

Chris: To take them back to reverse a day, to the Ultimate Battle take them on their way.

[Nick and Nathan go back in time by white light.

Chris: Good luck son.

[Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Christy, and Billie are talking. In living room Nick and Nathan appear.

Nick: Okay we're back when we started.

Nathan: That means we appear…

[The portal opens and Nick, Nathan, and Natalie appear. They hit the floor.

Nathan: (To their doubles) We're demons…

[Nathan 2, Nick 2, and Natalie get up and chase Nathan.

Nick: Okay fixed that, now for Anubis.

[The two sets of powers shoot fire and blue energy. As they hit a ball of energy forms. Nick watches from behind the wall.

Nick: Come on…

[In pink light Piper 2, Grams, and Patty appear.

Piper 2, Grams, & Patty: …Inconsessis super dico nos.

[The power surge disappears and the Hollow leaves Piper & Billie. Billie 2 walks downstairs and Piper 2 and Billie 2 enter their bodies.

Nick: So far so good.

[Another portal opens after Billie and Christy disappears.

Nick: Showtime.

[Anubis emerges.

Anubis: Witches!

[Nick tackles Anubis and pushes him to the kitchen.

Anubis: But how?

Nick: Magic. You'll never get rid of us.

Anubis: We'll see…

Nick: I call upon the Charmed Ones, to lead us to on our way, Return their power of clones, Vanquish now do not stay.

[Nathan walks in.

Nathan: Power of 3, Will set us free.

[Natalie walks into the kitchen.

Natalie: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Wyatt. And Penny. So I call upon the power of Cursed, Your body we now disperse.

[The cousins hold hands.

Nick, Nathan, & Natalie: The Cursed 3, Will Be Unseen!

[Anubis grows in flames, swirls and swirls then explodes into nothingness.

Nick: Did we really vanquish him?

Natalie: I think so…

Nathan: Another question…how did we get our powers?

Nick: Good question.

Piper: Because of us.

[Piper, Phoebe, and Paige enter.

Paige: Thanks for saving us.

Natalie: But how—

Phoebe: Doesn't matter. Just go to your time and do what your destined.

Nick: Thanks.

[The Charmed Ones leave.

Nathan: Lets go home.

[They hold hands.

Natalie: A time for everything, and to everything is placed, return what has been moved through time and space.

[They disappear in white lights.

**Commercial Break**

[Halliwell Manor: Natalie is watching TV in the living room. Nick enters carrying a try of scrambled eggs.

Nick: So how does it feel existing again?

Natalie: Ha ha, not funny.

Nick: Well we should celebrate! We vanquished the most powerful demon we've ever faced!

Natalie: Yeah, what about Braxon?

Nick: Braxon?

Natalie: I looked him up in the Book. He was the demon that sent us to the past.

Nick: He's tomorrow's problem, lets worry about today.

Natalie: I guess…

[Underworld: Braxon is kneeling before a dark priest.

Priest: To these council leaders of the Underworld and evil. I present to you after long years of waiting…The Source of All Evil.

[Braxon rises. As he turns his eyes are black and fire hits the floor from his hands.

Braxon: (in a deformed voice) As my first act as Source, w destroy the Cursed Ones!

[The crowd cheers.

**End Credits**


	6. Chapter 6

Guest Starring:

Jack Black as Dreama

James Marsters as Braxon

Charisma Carpenter as Prue Halliwell II

Ashley Tisdale as Allie Dean

Johnny Depp as Brian Malice

1x06 "_A Dream Is A Curse Your Hearts Makes_"

[Natalie is sleeping in her bed. Natalie is dreaming.

Prue: Natalie what is the matter?

Natalie: Being Cursed. Being magical, I felt what magic can do. It can kill us.

Prue: I know, but, with magic you can make life how you wish.

Natalie: But personal gain…

Prue: Yes, but Natalie dear don't worry so much. Worry when you have to. For if you do…

[Prue turns into a skeleton.

Prue: You'll end up like me!

[Prue chases her. Natalie feels the cold hands go around her neck. She opens her eyes and she screams. Prue is still grabbing her neck. She kicks her off the bed and runs into the hallway. Nick runs into Natalie.

Nick: What's the matter?

Natalie: My mother…

[Natalie turns no one is there.

Natalie:…after me…

Nick: It was just a dream.

Natalie: More like a nightmare. Where's Nathan?

Nick: At his girlfriend's. I swear he spends more time there than here now.

[Allie Dean's apartment: Allie and Nathan are laying together.

Nathan: So how long have we been here?

Allie: 2 hours.

Nathan: Feels like a lifetime being with you.

Allie: Ah…

[They kiss. Dreama shimmers in.

Dreama: Witch! You shall die!

Allie & Nathan: Run! He's after me! Huh?

[Dreama throws a bag on the floor. It explodes and smoke goes into Nathan and Allie.

Allie: What the hell?

[Dreama smiles and disappears as a wisp of smoke.

Nathan: I think we need to talk.

**Opening Credits**

[Halliwell Manor: Nick and Natalie are eating breakfast. Nathan enters.

Nick: Late night huh?

Nathan: You have no idea.

Natalie: Eww…

Nathan: Not like that!

Nick: Then what? Talked all night?

Nathan: Well yeah. And a demon attack.

Nick & Natalie: What?

Nathan: It's okay he went away, but the bigger news is that Allie…

Nick: Yeah.

Nathan: She's a witch.

Natalie: How do you know?

Nathan: She told me.

Natalie: And how do you know if that is true?

Nathan: She showed me.

Nick: Her power? What is it?

Nathan: Astral Projection.

Natalie: I want to meet her.

Nathan: Thank you mom, but I think I can handle this myself.

Natalie: If it deals with our Cursed duties then we need to handle it.

Nick: She is sort of right…

Nathan: Nick!

Nick: Getting away from this, what out the demon?

Nathan: Right, I'll go to the Book.

Nick: Good idea.

[Nathan leaves.

Nick: Leave him alone.

Natalie: What! I'm worried.

Nick: About another witch?

Natalie: She could be a demon!

Nick: Not all people that are magical are demons.

Natalie: I know, but we have to be careful.

Nick: And he is!

Natalie: You don't understand.

Nick: (as an echo)Nick Natalie!

[The two run to the attic.

[Halliwell Attic: Dreama is in the attic and Nathan is on the ground.

Dreama: You know I thought this would be exciting.

Nick: It will be.

Dreama: Ooo should I be scared?

Natalie: Uh…yeah!

Dreama: Whatever shall I do?

Natalie: Is it just me or is this guy really cocky?

Dreama: Harsh words my dear.

[Natalie holds out her hands. A gust of wind goes to Dreama and knocks him to the ground.

Dreama: Impressive.

Nick: Wait there's more.

[Nick forms a water ball from his hand and throws it and the water just splatters on him.

Dreama: That's it?

Nick: Uh…

Dreama: Enough of this time to sleep.

[Dreama waves his hand and the Halliwells fall to the floor and fall asleep.

Dreama: Let your dreams come to life!

**Commercial Break**

[The 3 Halliwells are asleep and we go into Nick's dream.

[Halliwell Manor: Nick is fighting a demon alone. He tries to use his water power, but it isn't working.

Demon: Die!

Nick: No it is you that will die!

Demon: But you have no powers…

Nick: Yes I do! Vanquish demon in my midst, in the home where I exist.

[Does nothing.

Nick: That should have worked…

Demon: But it didn't.

[The demon hits Nick leaving cut on his face.

[In the attic Nick's head jerks to a side and the same cut gets on his face.

Dreama: Good…

[Another cut appears on Nick's face.

Dreama: Now what about her…

[We go into Natalie's dream.

[A club called Night High: Natalie is dancing.

Natalie: Anybody wanna dance with a girl like me?

[All the men walk away. A grotesque looking demon appeared.

Demon: How about me? Your mother did.

Natalie: Your lying!

Demon: Am I?

[Natalie's mother appears and is ugly looking as well.

Prue: I did.

[The demon and Prue dance.

Natalie: So what are you saying?

Prue: That you are part demon my darling.

Natalie: What?

[Demon hits Natalie and Natalie hits the wall .She is unconscious and blood is coming from her head.

[Dreama looks at Natalie as blood comes from her head.

Dreama: Good. Now… for the last one.

[Nick is still being beaten up. The pool of blood by Natalie's head increases.

[Nathan is talking to Allie. His arm around her shoulders.

Allie: So your okay with me being a demon?

Nathan: Yeah…wait you're a demon?

Allie: You know this is true.

Nathan: No, you're lying!

Allie: I'm not…

[Allie astral projects and shoots a fireball at Nathan. It hits Nathan leaving a large gnash on his chest.

[Dreama smiles with glee. 3 white lights come out of the Halliwells.

Dreama: I've done it. I've killed the Cursed Ones and I have their souls to prove it!

[Dreama disappears in a wisp of smoke. The Cursed Ones lay motionless on the floor.

**Commercial Break**

[Halliwell Attic: 3 bodies lay motionless and in white lights appear and once they fade Brian appears. Brian leans over them and sunlight come from his hands.

[In the Underworld: Dreama is boasting.

Dreama: Yup the souls of the Cursed Ones.

[Suddenly white lights leave his pouch.

Dreama: What! Where did they go? Urgg…whitelighters.

[Dreama disappears in a wisp of smoke.

[Halliwell Attic: The Halliwells start to wake up.

Brian: You guys okay?

Nathan: Who are you?

Brian: I am Brian Malice. Your whitelighter.

Nick: Our what?

Brian: No time to explain you need to vanquish Dreama.

Natalie: How? Our powers suck.

Brian: Without me? Yes. But with my help? No.

Nick: Okay speak English.

Brian: Get the spell from the Book.

[They rush to the Book.

Dreama: Whitelighters.

[They look up to see Dreama.

Natalie: Man who invades a person's dreams,

Nathan: Who seems more annoyance than it seems,

Nick: Once we can see his face,

Nick, Nathan, & Natalie: His essence we now erase.

[Dreama trembles for a moment then explodes.

Nathan: Cool.

[Morning Halliwell Manor: Nick is talking to Brian.

Nick: So why didn't you come earlier?

Brian: What do you mean?

Nick: 6 weeks ago, when we go our destiny.

Brian: I don't know. The Elders sent me here now, I don't know why.

Nick: So what are you planning to do with us?

Brian: Train you. Get you used to your powers better.

Nick: Great cause we need it.

Brian: Also, to protect you.

Nick: Are you expecting a room or something?

Brian: No no! Just I will pop in and train you.

Natalie: We look forward to it.

[Natalie and Nathan enter.

Brian: Well I'll be back later I have to report to the Elders.

[Brian orbs out.

Nathan: Seems nice.

[Underworld: Braxon is sitting on his throne and in orbs Brian and he kneels.

Brian: My lord, I have made contact.

Braxon: Good. When is the first dosage?

Brian: Tonight.

Braxon: Good…

Brian: How long?

Braxon: 5 weeks.

Brian: 5 weeks!

Braxon: For what we are planning for this is what we have to wait for.

Brian: How shall we go about it?

Braxon: Do as I tell you and all shall be according to the plan.

Brian: Yes my Lord…

**Closing Credits**


	7. Chapter 7

Guest Starring:

Zac Efron as James "Quasimodo" Rain

Anthony Stewart Head as Judge Rupert Frollo

1x07 "_The Cursed Of Notre Dame_"

[1613 Paris: Frollo is on a horse chasing a woman. They are going through the streets of Paris going down alleyways, and streets. The streets are vacant and no one is there.

Frollo: Stop witch!

[The witch keeps running, not stopping. Never looking back. In her arms she is holding a package in her hand.

Frollo: I said stop!

[Frollo forms an electricity ball in his hand. He throws it at the girl. It misses but shatters a piece of the building. Their running gets to the church…Notre Dame.

Frollo: The church won't save you!

[Frollo finally catches up to her. He smiles and pushes her. She hits the steps and dies.

Frollo: All witches must die, but you little one…

[He pulls her package. Inside is a baby. Frollo snaps his fingers and the baby deforms.

Frollo: Now for generations you will be deformed, but…where to hide you?

[Frollo looks all around, then up. He sees the bell tower.

Frollo: The bell tower…

[Halliwell Manor: Nick and the other cousins are lugging their luggage to the foyer. Natalie plops her luggage on the ground with a large _thump_!

Nick: You ready to go?

Nathan: City of love here we come!

Natalie: How could you afford something like this?

Nick: I saved and because we didn't go on our trip last time I have the money.

Natalie: When does the taxi get here?

[The taxi pulls up and honks 3 times.

Nathan: I guess now, we have to go in a normal way? Why can't we write a spell or something?

Natalie: No! No spells, no magic, NOTHING! This is a demon free vacation.

Nathan: You think we could pull that off?

Nick: Hopefully.

[The driver honks 4 more times, but this time the honks are more longer and louder.

Natalie: We gotta go.

[Natalie picks up her suitcase and waddles out the door. Nathan and Nick follow with their suitcases easily lifted.

**Opening Credits**

[The Eiffel Tower is shown. Cafés, town squares, all that is known to Paris, then Notre Dame is shown. The 3 cousins are in front of Notre Dame. Natalie has a map in her hand, and in her other a guide book in the other.

Natalie: It's beautiful!

Nick: It really is.

Nathan: Boring!

Nick: Look, just because you want to club all day…

Nathan: That isn't true!

Natalie: Wanna bet?

Nathan: Okay somewhat…

Nick: You mean a lot.

Nathan: Okay what is this, pick on Nathan day? Lets just get inside.

[Nathan begins to walk up the steps. Nick and Natalie just shake their heads and follow him. The enter the church and they windows and candles are beautifully set.

Natalie: It is even more beautiful on the inside!

[Nathan rolls his eyes and starts to walk away he turns and walks backwards from Natalie and Nick.

Nathan: I'm going to go look around.

Nick: (in a trance like state) You do that.

[Nick and Natalie stare at the windows and the rest of Notre Dame as Nathan starts to walk away.

Nathan: Why would anyone like this place?

[Nathan stops and leans against the wall. Suddenly the wall allows Nathan to fall through like liquid. Nathan falls and falls for about 20 seconds before hitting the ground. Nathan hold his head.

Nathan: Ow…

[Nathan looks at his surroundings. It is dark, not much is seen and can be held. He looks up.

Nathan: Nick! Natalie!

[In the distance ruffling is heard. Nathan turns.

Nathan: Hello?

Quasimodo: No one can hear your cries.

[Nathan turns in Quasimodo's direction and sees a grotesque looking person with a smile on his face.

Nathan: Uh…who are you?

Quasimodo: Quasimodo.

Nathan: Why does it sound like the Hunchback of Notre Dame?

Quasimodo: Cause it is true. A woman like you met me and my master. She escaped and wrote about me and my story here, with minor changes.

Nathan: So how did you get like this?

Quasimodo: I don't know.

Nathan: Well then another question. How do I get out of here?

Quasimodo: I don't know.

Nathan: But you just said that woman did—

Quasimodo: That was over 350 years ago!

Nathan: Urg…man what am I to do now?

Quasimodo: I don't know.

Nathan: Well I know I need to get out of here.

Quasimodo: So soon?

Nathan: I need to get back to my cousins. I am a witch…

Quasimodo: Really? Me too!

Nathan: is that how your face got messed up?

[Quasimodo's smile quickly turns to a frown.

Nathan: Oh my god, I'm sorry.

Quasimodo: My master said that because I am a witch God punished me.

Nathan: What? Who is your master?

Quasimodo: Judge Rupert Frollo.

[Nathan and Quasimodo start to walk away into the church secret walkways. In the church Nick and Natalie are shouting.

Natalie: Nathan!

Nick: Nathan!

[They search in different parts of the church. After 10 minutes of searching Nick and Natalie walk to the front of Notre Dame.

Nick: Did you find him?

Natalie: No. Where did he go to?

Nick: Well he didn't leave the church no one else was there.

Natalie: I think we need to find an authority figure here.

Nick: Good idea.

[Nick and Natalie run out of the church and to a small building in the town square.

**Commercial Break**

[Notre Dame: In a draped bed with no mattress Nathan is sleeping. Nathan stirs and wakes. He jumps suddenly to see Quasimodo hovering over him.

Nathan: Ah!

Quasimodo: Hello.

Nathan: What are you doing?

Quasimodo: Hoping you were alright. My master was here so I hid you and I saved some of the grapes that my master gave me.

Nathan: Why hide me?

Quasimodo: For my master doesn't want me to have visitors and they end up dead…

Nathan: Why?

Quasimodo: For I am hideous and ugly, he is just trying to protect me.

Nathan: I don't think so.

Quasimodo: Oh but he is!

[Nathan walks to the balcony of Notre Dame. He stares at the town square, searching for a way down.

Nathan: I need to get out of here.

[Natalie and Nick are at the Palace of Justice. Natalie is pounding on the door labeled "Judge Frollo". The sound gets louder and louder.

Natalie: Hello! Hello!

Nick: It is early. He probably isn't even here yet.

[Inside the office Frollo shimmers in. Frollo straightens his tie and makes a quick look in the mirror. Frollo then opens the door seeing Natalie and Nick. Natalie's hand almost hits his head.

Frollo: Can I help you?

Natalie: Yes, our cousin is missing.

Frollo: Really? Where was he last seen?

Nick: We were in Notre Dame and he told us that he was going to look around as well. He couldn't have left the church for we were the only ones there and he didn't leave.

Frollo: Really? Interesting…

[Frollo looks out the window and at the tower. He makes a great smile on his face.

Frollo: I think I can help you. But please, stay here.

[Frollo picks up his coat. He walks to the door. And turns to the two cousins.

Frollo: When I mean stay here. I mean stay here.

[Frollo smiles still and his eyes turn black.

Nick: Wha—

[Frollo waves his hand and a vase hits Nick on the head. Nick falls to the floor unconscious.

Natalie: Nick!

[As Frollo walks out of the room. He turns his hand and the door locks in flames.

Frollo: Now for Quasimodo.

[As Frollo walks out of the Palace of Justice into the town's square. He looks at the balcony of Notre Dame and sees Nathan.

**Commercial Break**

[Quasimodo hears Frollo walk up the stairs. He grabs Nathan and is looking around quickly.

Quasimodo: My master is coming!

Nathan: How do you know?

Quasimodo: Trust me I know.

[Quasimodo takes Nathan and sees a closet. He flings it open and throws Nathan inside.

Quasimodo: Stay inside you'll be safe.

Frollo: Quasimodo!

Quasimodo: Yes master!

[Frollo walks into the area that they are in.

Frollo: We need to talk.

Quasimodo: What is it master?

Frollo: Have you had any visitors?

[Quasimodo diverts his eyes from Frollo not staring at him.

Frollo: Quasi…

Quasimodo: No master…

Frollo: I am sure you are.

Quasimodo: …

[Frollo gets up and starts to knock things over. Trying to look for Nathan. He looks and looks until he gets to the closet.

Frollo: The last place.

Quasimodo: Master please…

[Frollo forms a fire ball in his hand.

Frollo: The Cursed Ones must die.

Quasimodo: A what?

Frollo: A witch like you are.

Quasimodo: Stop!

Frollo: No! You and this witch will be the last I ever have to deal with.

Quasimodo: No!

[As Frollo starts to throw the fireball Quasimodo flicks his wrists and a vase explodes.

Quasimodo: Whoa…

Frollo: But how…?

[Nathan who was watching this all. Decides to jump out of the closet and tackle Frollo.

Nathan: Run!

\

Quasimodo: I can't leave the church.

Nathan: We have to!

[Nathan and Quasimodo run to the balcony. Nathan sees a tree outside. Nathan waves his hand and the tree grabs Frollo. He grabs Quasimodo and they jump off the balcony. As they fall Nathan waves his hand again and the branch swings and breaks their fall. Nathan guides the tree branch to the ground where it places Nathan and Quasimodo to the floor.

Nathan: See? Now where could my cousins be?

Quasimodo: Probably in my master's office.

Nathan: There's smoke over there.

Quasimodo: The office.

[They show the office starting to smoke.

**Commercial Break**

[Nathan and Quasimodo run to the office and Quasimodo hits the door down.

Nathan: Nick! Natalie!

Quasimodo: Who are they?

[Nick and Natalie are on the floor unconscious.

Nathan: What do we do? The flames are too close!

Quasimodo: I got them!

[Quasimodo picks them up. They ran out of the office. They are in the courtyard. Frollo shimmers in front of them.

Frollo: Uh uh uh…

Quasimodo: Leave us alone!

Nathan: Yeah, just leave us alone!

Frollo: You've seen too much. Your plant powers can't even do anything.

Nathan: No they can't but I can do this! Demon of hate, Demon of pain, I vanquish you to the astral plane!

Frollo: No!

[Frollo is engulfed in white wisps. Then disappeared all together.

Nathan: It worked…

[White lights shine on Quasimodo's face. His deformities turn normal.

Quasimodo: What happened?

Nathan: You're normal.

Quasimodo: Really?

Nathan: Yeah man, now you can go out and live your life.

Quasimodo: That's decades I won't get back.

Nathan: It is okay. It is what you do with the rest of it that counts.

Quasimodo: Heh, what about your cousins?

Nathan: They should be getting up.

[Next Morning: In a hotel room Quasimodo is watching the cousins throw ingredients into a potion in the center of the room.

Quasimodo: What are you doing?

Nick: Giving you an identity.

Quasimodo: But—

Natalie: Lets just do it.

Quasimodo: Okay…

Nathan:Last thing …now the spell.

Halliwell Cousins: We call upon the refrain, To turn this man into Brian Rain.

[Nick drops the paper inside the potion and the potion explodes.

Nathan: Done.

Brian: What is?

Natalie: Your identity. You are now Brian Rain.

Brian: I'm a somebody now?

Nathan: Yes.

Brian: How can I repay you?

Nick: You don't. Just live your life.

Brian: Thanks.

[Brian gets up and runs out of the room.

Nick: Some vacation huh?

Nathan: Hey I learned a lot!

Natalie: Like what?

Nathan: That the Hunchback of Notre Dame is a true story!

Nick: That doesn't count.

Nathan: Yeah it does!

Natalie: So what are we going to do for our last night in Paris?

Nathan: Party!

[That night: The Halliwells are at Club La Bleu. They dance and are having a good time.

**Closing Credits**


	8. Chapter 8

Guest Starring:

Guest Starring:

Dan Cook as Dain

Shannon Doherty as Prue Halliwell

James Marsters as Braxon

Johnny Depp as Brian Malice

1x08 "_Daddy Demon_"

Halliwell Manor Attic: Natalie is looking through boxes and finds a letter. The letter has the words "To My Daughter Natalie". She sits on the floor and opens it. She begins to read and her expression turns to depression.

Nathan: Hey Nat, what ya reading?

Natalie: A letter and is addressed to me.

Nathan: Natalie we get mail everyday, how is this great news to you?

Natalie: No! I mean I went to the attic and I found this.

Nathan: Weird. What does it say?

Natalie: Well it looks like my mom's writing.

Nick starts to walk to the attic with a large box in his hand.

Nick: Hey, what's with the fiesta?

Nathan: Natalie found a letter and it looks like her mom wrote it.

Nick: Really?

Nick and Nathan look over Natalie's shoulder. They both start to read the letter as well.

Nathan: No way…

Nick: That's what it says…

Natalie: Then that means…

Nathan & Nick: Michael's not her father.

Natalie: That's impossible!

Nick: Well if it is, then who is your Dad?

Nathan: According to the letter it is…Dain.

Natalie: Who the hell is Dain!

Nathan: A demon.

Nathan gets up promptly. He goes to the Book. With a couple flips of the pages he turns the Book around to show an entry on Dain.

**Opening Credits**

Underworld: Dain shimmers in. He walks to the throne. With Dain pacing and Braxon staring at him.

Dain: Do you think we can do it?

Braxon: Get a Halliwell soul? Of course.

Dain: Just because of a letter!

Braxon: I know what they'll do.

Dain: How do you know?

Braxon: Dare to question my authority?

As he yells this part of the message the cave shakes. Rubble begins to fall.

Dain: I am sorry my liege, but how do you know?

Braxon's angry face turns into a smile.

Braxon: I have foreseen it. They shall summon the matriarch, then we will get answers and power. And when I mean 'we' I mean me.

Braxon begins to cackle.

Halliwell Manor: Natalie places the last candle on the floor and light them all.

Nathan: You sure about this?

Natalie: My mother lied about who my father is, she can get her astral—

Nick: Okay, I think that's it.

Natalie: Better be, I wrote a spell for it.

Natalie walks inbetween her cousins and held a piece of paper I her hand.

Halliwell Cousins : We call upon the Halliwells, Years ago this woman fell, We summon her to our side, Bring Prue back from the mind.

In blue lights it swirls and then in clear picture Prue appeared.

Prue: What? Where am I?

Nick: Nice one Natalie, you summoned the Matriarch.

Prue: Again who are you?

Nathan: Well we are your great nephews and niece.

Prue: What are you talking about?

Natalie: I was trying to talk to my mother. The other Prue.

Prue: Your Piper's grandchildren?

All: Yes!

Prue: Why didn't you say so?

All: We did!

Prue: No matter

Prue walks out of the circle and becomes corporeal.

Natalie: No offense, but how are you going to help me?

Nathan: Forget that! That was cool!

Natalie looks at her cousin and pushes his shoulder.

Prue: Before we get to that do I get a hug?

The cousins walk over and give Prue a hug.

Natalie: Can we get to my problem?

Prue: Sweetie of course.

Natalie: Do you know who my father is?

Dain: That would be me.

All of them turn to see Dain standing behind them.

Natalie: You kidding?

Dain: No honey come here.

Prue: How do we know?

Dain: A father knows his daughter.

Prue: You are just like Cole…

Natalie: Who?

Prue: Doesn't matter.

Dain: Natalie we have 23 years to catch up on. It's what your mother would have wanted.

Nick: (To Nathan) That's rich.

Natalie: Lets go talk…Dad.

Natalie walks to Dain and Dain holds onto her arm. He shimmers with her. And they disappear entirely.

Prue: You are just going to let her leave?

Nathan: What can we do?

Prue: How do you know if she'll come back?

Nick: She will, she always does.

Prue: I am going to check with her mother.

Prue shows no expression and she disappears in blue lights again.

Nathan: No wonder she died. She's pushy…

**Commercial Break**

Restaurant: Dain and Natalie and eating food, and laughing, and talking.

Natalie:…then it hit the tree!

They both laugh.

Dain: You seem really okay with me being a demon.

Natalie: You know, it seems sort of…useless to argue.

Dain: Well…yeah. Hey who was that in your house today?

Natalie: Well I wanted to know who my dad was so I cast a spell.

Dain: Really?

Natalie: Yeah, only the first Prue come instead of my mom.

Dain: Good.

Natalie: What?

Dain: Nothing.

Natalie: Why do you ask?

Dain: Well, I need to know, I'm your dad I need to worry.

Natalie: Ava!

Dain: What?

Natalie: You're the best dad.

Dain: Thanks.

Natalie: Your very welcome.

Dain: Well lets go.

Natalie: Where?

Dain: My place.

Natalie: Cool.

Dain touches Natalie's arm and they shimmer away.

Halliwell Manor: Nick and Nathan are sitting in the kitchen drinking water and Nick is reading the newspaper. Blue lights appear once more and Prue appears.

Prue: We need to get Natalie back!

Nathan: Why?

Prue: I talked to her mother and Dain isn't her Dad.

Nick: That's impossible!

Prue: Really?

Nick: Then how did she get that letter?

Prue: Her mother doesn't know, but all she knows is that she didn't write it.

Nathan: We need to summon her back.

Nick: Good idea.

In white orbs Brian appears in front of them.

Brian: Stop!

Prue: Who the hell are you?

Brian: Brian Malice, who are you?

Prue: Prue Halliwell

Brian: oh…

Nick: What is it Brian?

Brian: The Elders don't want you going after him. They want Prue to.

All: What?

Brian: Don't shoot the messenger.

Nathan: We can't send the Matriarch!

Prue: Yes you can.

Nick: No, we can't

Prue: Yes! She's my great niece, I will go after her.

Nathan: But she's our cousin!

As the 3 fight Brian takes a potion from his pocket and pours it into Nathan and Nick's water.

Brian: Take a drink.

Brian hands them their drinks. He smiles as the two take a deep gulp swallowing most of the water. As they drink Prue walks out of the kitchen.

Nick: Prue!

The two chase after her into the living room.

Prue: I'm going!

Nathan: Why are you being so headstrong?

Prue: Cause I am.

Nick: If you feel that strongly…

Brian: Then it is settled!

Prue: I'll go now.

Prue disappears in swirling blue lights.

Brian: I am going to go see the Elders.

Brian orbs out the house.

Underworld: Natalie and Dain are walking out of a cave and are talking to each other.

Natalie: This is where you live?

Dain: Yup.

Prue appears in front of the two.

Prue: You—

Prue waves her hand and Dain flies and hits the cave wall.

Natalie: What are you doing?

Prue: I talked to your mother and she said she never wrote that letter.

Dain: She's lying!

Prue: Shut Up!

Prue waves her hand again and Dain hits the cave wall again falling face flat on the ground.

Prue: Please we need to get out of here.

Dain: Natalie don't leave me!

Natalie looks from Prue to Dain. She does this a couple times.

Dain: Here.

Dain reaches toward Natalie with a vile in his hand.

Dain: Open it and read what's on the paper.

Natalie opens the vile slowly and carefully opens the paper.

Natalie: Spiritus explotus, Containus matus.

A gust of wind hits them all. Natalie and Prue fall to the ground.

Natalie: I am not doing that!

Prue screams as she is getting sucked into the vile. Prue is now inside the vile as white lights contained inside.

Dain: Thank you.

Dain gets up and walks to Natlalie.

Natalie: You tricked me!

Dain: Yes I did.

Natalie: Then…what she said was true!

Dain: Every word. Now if you don't mind I have a bounty to collect.

Dain grabs the vile and quickly shimmers away.

**Commercial Break**

Halliwell Manor: Nick and Nathan are pacing back and forth in the foyer.

Nick: They should have been back by now.

Nathan: Maybe…I don't know.

Nick: I'm calling for Natalie.

Nathan: Okay.

Nick: I call upon the Halliwell line, Bring to me that cousin of mine.

In white lights Natalie appears. She is on the floor crying. Her hands covering her eyes.

Nick: What is it?

Natalie: Dain, he's not my dad.

Nick: So?

Natalie: He tricked me and he has Prue.

Nathan: Uh oh.

Natalie: I don't know what to do.

Nick: We fight.

Nick grabs a potion. He pulls his cousins next to him and throws it on the ground and they are disappeared with a puff of grey smoke.

Underworld: Dain hands Braxon the vile.

Braxon: Good.

Dain: Master aren't they going to come after us?

Braxon: I have no doubt.

The three cousins appear in the same grey smoke they left in in the Halliwell Manor.

Braxon: As I said.

Nick: You!

Braxon: Yes me.

Braxon throws a fireball at Dain. Dain is vanquished in flames.

Natalie: Why did you do that?

Braxon: So I can face you.

Braxon throws another fireball in the cousins direction.

Nathan: Duck!

The three fall to the floor.

Nick: Natalie, get the potion…

Natalie concentrates and the vile flies to Natalie's hand. Fireballs keep hitting the rock they are behind making rubble fall on their heads.

Nathan: Let's go!

Braxon: Don't leave the fun just got started!

As Braxon throws another fireball, Nick throws a waterball at it counteracting the fireball.

Nick: Do it.

Nathan throws a potion on the ground and they are teleported away.

Night Halliwell Manor: Prue and the cousins are by the Book of Shadows.

Nick: "Braxon, a high level demon who over the centuries has collected powers to become the ultimate evil power." Well that qualifies him.

Natalie: But he's the Source now.

Nathan: Which means Anubis was just a warm up.

Prue: Be careful my darlings.

Nathan: We'll miss you.

Prue: You too.

Prue disappears in white lights.

Natalie: Do you think this is the evil the Angel of Destiny was talking about?

Nathan: I bet so.

Nick: Then I guess we need to be ready.

**End Credits**


	9. Chapter 9

Guest Starring:

Guest Starring:

Hayden Christensen as Daniel Morgan

Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Anne

Johnny Depp as Brian Malice

1x09 "_Lifestyles of the Witches and Demons_"

Halliwell Manor: Nick, Nathan, and Natalie are training with Brian in the attic.

Brian: Duck!

An illusion demon comes after Nathan throwing energy balls. Nathan ducks as one hits the couch, but leaves no real mark on it.

Brian: Come on! You can do better!

Nathan: Give us a break!

Brian: Braxon won't give you a break.

Natalie holds her palms open and a gust of wind hits the demon against the wall.

Natalie: Our powers are becoming too weak!

Nick: Yeah, how much can I do? Natalie has the strongest power!

Brian: Enough!

Brian snaps his fingers and the demon disappears.

Brian: If you keep this up, Braxon will kill you.

Natalie: Why does he want our powers anyway? They suck!

Brian: It isn't just the powers, but you actual blood. It has the power you posses as a Cursed One.

Nathan: No way! That's so cool.

Brian: It isn't when the Source wants you dead.

Nick: That would be bad…

All of the cousins laugh.

Brian: Drink your water, I'll be back.

Brian orbs out of the attic. The cousins drink their water.

Nathan: You know, it seems like our powers are…less.

Natalie: What do you mean?

Nathan: That our powers are fading?

Nick: I know what you mean look.

We in

Nick tries to form a water ball in his palm, but only a ball the size of a quarter appears.

Natalie: That's smaller than last week!

Nathan: I know, something is weird…

The door bell rings.

Natalie: That's my date.

Nathan: You have a date too!

Natalie: You and Allie going somewhere?

Nathan: I am not with Allie anymore.

Natalie: Oh right, then…

Nick: Yeah me.

Natalie: With who?

Nick: Jennifer Anne.

Natalie: Ha ha, what are we in the 60's?

Nick: No! She's the fashion writer at the newspaper.

Natalie: Really?

The door bell rings again.

Natalie: Tell Brian I got to go.

Nick/Nathan: Us?

Natalie: Yes!

Natalie leaves out the attic

Nick: Gotta go!

Nathan: Hey!

Nick leaves the attic as well.

Nathan: Not cool.

Brian orbs back into the attic.

Brian: Okay I got more…

Nathan: They left.

Brian: To where?!

Nathan: (sits on a chair) Dates.

Brian: They'll be killed if they don't finish.

Nathan: Ah…let them be.

Brian: Err..

**Opening Credits**

Restaurant Giorni: Nick and Jennifer are eating dinner. They each have their own plate in front of them.

Nick: I am glad I'm out with you tonight.

Jennifer: Me too.

Nick and Jennifer kiss.

Nick: So…

Jennifer: So…

Nick: What do we do now?

Jennifer: Dessert?

Nick: Why not?

The waiter comes by and takes their order. In a small place Brian orbs in.

Brian: They didn't take the potion, and I need them to train…But how?

Brian looks at the waiter and wine bottles.

Brian: Got it.

Brian shape shifted to the waiter. He picked up a glass and brought it over to Nick and Jennifer.

Brian: Wine?

Nick: No thank you.

Brian: Free of charge.

Nick: No thank you…

Jennifer: Come on Nick.

Nick: Why not?

Nick took the glass and drink, as did Jennifer.

Brian: Also, sir a man named Brian called and told you there was an emergency?

Nick: Oh…

Nick gets up putting a napkin on the table. Brian walks away.

Nick: Sorry Jennifer I got to go.

Jennifer: Wha—

Nick: I know it is sudden but I really got to go.

Nick kisses her and he leaves.

Brian: Perfect…now for Natalie.

**Commercial Break**

Another outdoor restaurant: Natalie and Daniel are sharing spaghetti.

Daniel: I didn't know you loved spaghetti.

Natalie: There are a lot of things about me you don't know.

Brian orbs into the restaurant.

Brian: There's got to be a magical way to get her out of there…

Brian waves his hand slowly and a flame appears on the spaghetti. Everyone flees even Daniel.

Natalie: Daniel wait!

Daniel: Natalie run!

Natalie: Uh…men.

Natalie casually picks up her purse and leaves.

Brian: Bingo!

Brian orbs away.

Halliwell Manor: Brian orbs in while Nathan is mixing a potion.

Nathan: Why am I making this potion?

Brian: So we can vanquish this demon I heard about.

Nick enters the kitchen.

Nick: This better be important.

Brian: It is!

Natalie enters the kitchen as well slamming her purse on the table.

Natalie: Men are stupid!

The men look at Natalie.

Natalie: Well they are!

Nathan continues making the potion.

Brian: Nick, get the Book.

Nick: Okay.

Nick leaves the room.

Natalie: You know, I bet Daniel is never going to talk to me again.

Nathan: Oh don't be so dramatic.

Natalie: It is true!

Nick comes in with the Book of Shadows.

Nick: Why don't you ever touch the Book Brian?

Brian: This is to train you …Enough of this, look up the Molar Demons.

Nathan laughs.

Nathan: What are we after teeth now?

Brian: You want to joke when you're dead?

Nathan: No sir.

The cousins laugh. Nick and Natalie continue to look in the Book.

Natalie: Got it!

Brian leans in, but does not lean too close to the Book.

Nick: Don't be ridiculous Brian.

Nick pulls Brian closer. A force field blocks Brian and knocks Nick, Natalie ,and Brian to the floor.

Nathan: What the—

Brian forms a fireball in his hand.

Natalie: Are you kidding me?

Brian: Afraid not Natalie. Thank you so much for letting me so close.

Nick: We treated you like family!

Brian: Oh and I am touched…

Natalie: Ba—

Brian: Ah uh.

Brian waves his finger.

Brian: Not nice to swear.

Natalie tries to send a gust of wind at Brian.

Natalie: It was you!

Nathan: The reason why our powers are so weak!

Brian: Tootles!

Brian orbs away.

Nick: If he is evil how does he orb?

Nathan: Probably a warlock and stole them.

Natalie: So what do we do?

Nick: Well there really is only one thing to do…

Nathan: Vanquish Brian.

Natalie: Let's prove he hasn't taken all our power away.

Nick: Got that potion Nathan?

Nathan: Yup, lets go vanquish that imposter!

Underworld: Braxon is in his chamber walking with Brian.

Brian: They know my secret and it is a matter of time before they come after us.

Braxon: Ah yes, but with their active powers they are a mere smudge abd we have valuable information.

Brian: But—

Braxon: Stop your whining…

Natalie: Ah, like an old married couple.

The 3 cousins stand with a potion.

Braxon: So you've come to stop the Source and the most powerful warlock?

Nathan: See I was right!

Nick and Natalie glare at him.

Brian: Are we just going to talk all day?

Nick: No.

He throws a potion at Brian. Braxon sends a fire stream at the potion making it explode.

Nick: Uh oh.

Braxon: Uh oh is right.

**Commercial Break**

Braxon throws a fireball at the cousins. Natalie tries to use her wind power, but it doesn't work. The ball hits Natalie on the chest knocking her against a rock on her head.

Brian: One down.

Brian forms a water ball and throws it at Nick and Nathan. Nathan is hit in the head making him fall to the ground.

Nick: Nathan!

Braxon: And then there was one…

Braxon forms a fireball as well.

Nick: I call upon Medusa's bones , turn their flesh into stone.

Braxon and Brian's feet begin to get cemented to the ground. Nick grabs hold to Nathan and Natalie's arms.

Nick: Take me back from once we came, so I can help my cousin's pain.

They disappear in white lights. Braxon frees himself from the stone.

Braxon: Such premature witches.

Braxons turns and blasts away the stone.

Brian: Their dead.

Braxon: No, they will have to bring in the other Cursed Ones into play. That is when we strike.

Halliwell Manor Foyer: Nick appears with Nathan and Natalie laying on the floor.

Nick: What do I do? What do I do?

Nick is pulling the hair on his head as his cousins lay dead on the floor.

Nick: I think it's time…Aly! Alyssa! Adam!

As he yells each came down in orbs.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Guest Starring:

Guest Starring:

Alyson Michalkra as Aly Callwell

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Alyssa Callwell

Chad Michael Murray as Adam Callwell

Johnny Depp as Brian Malice

James Marsters as Braxon

Sean Connery as Frank

Whoopi Goldberg as Angel of Destiny

1x10 "_Dead Halliwells Tell No Tales_"

Nick is sitting on a couch with the Callwells watching him. Nick is talking to them explaining the past few months.

Alyssa: You guys been busy.

Nick: Yeah, but I need to get them back.

Aly: We will don't worry.

Nick: How?

Adam: Switch bodies, or wounds at least.

Nick: No I can't.

Alyssa: You need to let us. You remember what the Angel of Destiny said? We are to help you.

Nick: No, I actually have a better idea…

Nick grabs the Book of Shadows.

Aly: What?

Nick: The Hollow.

Adam: No man!

Nick: I am not killing the two of you just to bring them back. The Hollow and that's it. When the time is right you will reverse the spell.

Alyssa; We can't let you, you know what the Hollow does—

Nick: Oh well. Extremes have to be taken.

Adam: Fine, but if anything goes wrong we are casting the spell.

Nick: Fine.

Nick lights candles and walks to his cousin's corpses. He touches their arms and chants.

Nick: Nos dico super inconcesis, vox bonus quod malum. Ultrisque a profugus, caddo is hic, caddo is iam.

The Underworld is shown and the Hollow bursts from the box and flies out into the Halliwell Manor then into Nick.

Nick: Now, use your powers on me.

Alyssa flicks her wrists and instead of Nick blowing up, nothing happens to him. The other Callwell siblings use their powers on Nick and he absorbs them.

Nick: Now…after Braxon.

**Opening Credits**

Underworld: Braxon is mixing a potion, Brian is just watching him.

Braxon: When Nick comes down here, I will see you in the Wasteland.

Brian: What? After this we are going to die?

Braxon: He did something I didn't expect.

Brian: Which is?

Braxon: The Hollow.

Brian: The Hollow?!

Braxon: Don't worry, one set of the Cursed Ones are dead. Now when he comes down here the others will be dead as well.

Brian: So…

Braxon: Our plan will succeed, the Cursed destiny will end.

In orbs Nick appears in front of the demons.

Nick: You shall die.

Nick flicks his wrists as Braxon flames away. The explosion hits the rocky wall and sends debris falling. Nick's eyes turn black. Brian throws a fireball at Nick. Nick absorbs the fireball and he throws a fireball at Brian. Brian gets hit and bursts into flames.

Nick: To make you suffer…watch. I call upon the demon Tempus, let the pain of all be no less!

Electricity surrounds Brian as well as the flames starting to hurt Brian more. Nick watched with a sly look on his face. Brian finally exploded vanquished.

Nick: Now…after Braxon.

Nick orbs away.

Halliwell Manor: Nick orbs in and on the floor in a straight row next to one another is Aly, Alyssa, and Adam dead. Braxon stood above them.

Nick: What? They did nothing to you!

Braxon: Well their lives were unique enough and you took their powers leaving them defenseless.

Nick: Shut up!

Nick shoots fire from his hands at Braxon. Braxon gets hit by the stream of fire and hits the wall.

Braxon: You can't vanquish me!

Nick: Want a bet?

Nick forms a stream of electricity and it hits Braxon.

Braxon: Ah!

Nick: Die!

Braxon bursts into flames and explodes becoming vanquished.

Nick: Now what? I need to bring them back.

Nick orbs away leaving the 5 corpses on the floor.

The Heavens: Elders are chattering.

Elder 1: Have you felt it?

Frank: Yes. What should we do?

Elder 1: Stop him.

Frank: But he's unstable.

Elder 1: Only because of the Hollow.

Frank: We have to get it out of him.

Elder 1: Only if he is willing or if good and evil say the incantation.

Frank: I am still not sure…

Elder 1: The other Elders have decided to send you to get the Hollow out of him.

Frank: Why me?

Elder 1: Because we thought you were the best candidate.

Frank: Urgg….

Elder 1: The fate of the world is in your hands.

Frank: No pressure.

Frank orbs away.

**Commercial Break**

Underworld: Nick has energy go into his hands. He then shoots an electricity ball at the demon. The demon explodes in vanquish.

Nick: An alchemist's power…

Orbs came down and Frank appeared.

Frank: Son…we need to talk.

Nick: Who the hell are you?

Frank: An Elder, I am here to help you.

Nick: Good then help me bring my cousins and friends back to life.

Frank: We can't.

Nick: Then you cannot help me.

Nick waved his hand and Frank hit the wall.

Nick: Bye…

Nick orbs away.

Frank: I know what I need to do.

Halliwell Manor: Nick orbs into the foyer.

Nick: Now cousins you shall live again.

He places his hands over Natalie and Nathan. Yellow energy goes from his hands and goes into his cousins. After 3 minutes the two bolt upright.

Natalie: O have a splitting headache. What happened?

Nick: You were dead.

Nathan: Nick, why are your eyes black?

Nick: No time for questions. I must bring back the Callwells.

Nathan: What are you–

Nathan and Natalie look at the Callwells.

Natalie: Oh my god.

Nick: Stand back.

Frank orbs on the stairs.

Frank: You two quickly come here!

Nathan and Natalie go to Frank.

Frank: Read this and your cousin shall return to normal.

Nathan: How can we—

Frank: Do it!

Nick: No!

Nick shoots a fireball and Frank moves it away.

Nick: I have to bring them back before it is too late.

Nick turns and gets to position.

Nathan & Natalie: Iam is addo, hic is addo, profugus a ultrisque, malum quod bonus vox inconcesis, super dico nos.

The Hollow leaves Nick and returns to its box in the Underworld.

Nick: No!

Nick tries to shoot a fireball.

Nick: No, we have to save them, it's, it's…all my fault!

Nick falls to the floor and tears begin to rolls down his cheeks.

Frank: What's done is done.

Jingling is heard.

Frank: The Elders think you should summon the Angel of Destiny again. Good luck and you will from us soon.

Frank orbs away. Then reappears.

Frank: That reminds me.

He places his hands over Natalie and Nathan's wounds. His hands light up and their wounds are healed.

Frank: Good luck to you.

Frank orbs away. Natalie runs to Nick.

Natalie: It wasn't your fault it was Braxon and Brian.

Nick: But they offered to just switch powers. I told them no to the Hollow. It's my fault.

Nathan: Stop it! Stop it now!

Nathan pulls Nick up and hits him against the wall. Nathan's hands on his collar.

Nathan: Stop trying to feel sorry for yourself! They gave up their lives to protect us! It is what they wanted to do. It was THEIR DESTINY to do this. So enough!

Nathan releases Nick.

Nick: I'm sorry.

Nathan: Good. Now what are we to do with their bodies?

Natalie: I got it.

Natalie stands in front of them.

Natalie: Here lies the allies of our destiny, send them to the grave, suitable for no less than we.

The bodies are surrounded in lights. The cemetery is shown and in a section 3 tombstones appear with the Callwell names on them.

Natalie: There, now for destiny.

They stand in a circle. Each holding their hands.

Nathan: I remember the spell from the Book. Grandma used it. Power of Three, We summon thee, And call to us, The Angel of Destiny.

In a small ball then in swirling lights the Angel of Destiny stood.

Destiny: Again?

Natalie: Yes again. Why did the Callwells have to die?

Destiny: To balance the cosmic the cosmic balance.

Nick: But then why not us?

Destiny: For you are the true Cursed Ones. Though your destiny will end sooner then you think and another destiny will arrive.

Natalie: Why is this happening to us?

Destiny: You are the sons and daughter of the most powerful magic the world has ever known.

Destiny turns to Nathan.

Destiny: Especially you.

Nathan: Me?

Destiny: Son of the great Wyatt. You are more powerful than you think. Your lives truly will be interesting. But, before I leave…

Destiny looks at Natalie.

Destiny: When you know, he will be the one.

She disappears in the flash of light.

Nathan: What the hell does that mean?

Natalie: The person who I love, will become my husband.

Nick: Well that was extremely unhelpful.

Natalie: But… I just don't believe we did it, well you did it Nick. Vanquished the Source and Brian. You also survived the Hollow. We've come a long way.

Nathan: Yeah, but now with no active powers.

Natalie: I wouldn't worry too much. I bet the Elders will send us powers in no time.

Nick: Let's just hope we're demon free for the time being.

Nathan: Yeah I just want to sleep.

Natalie: Yeah, me too.

They all go upstairs then look down at the foyer to see the mess.

Natalie: Uh…become unseen.

She chanted and the room became clean.

**End Credits**


	11. Chapter 11

Guest Starring:

Guest Starring:

Brenda Song as Lana Nichols

Patrick Dempsey as Jim

1x11 "_Witchnesia_"

Night Halliwell Manor: Nick is staring at the fire. Natalie walks into the room and goes to Nick.

Natalie: What is it honey?

Nick: I can't stop thinking about the Callwells.

Natalie: I know it's hard, but don't worry we will move on…

Nick: I feel like I need to do something.

Natalie: You will.

Nick: I kind of did something…

Natalie: What do you mean?

Nick: Nothing bad, just…I got an active power…

Natalie: You what?

Nick: I didn't light that fire by hand…

Natalie: You mean…

Nick: Yeah I thought about the fire and it appeared.

Natalie: So what, you create fire?

Nick: I guess so.

Nathan enters with a bowl of popcorn.

Nathan: What's going on?

Natalie: Nick can create fire now.

Nathan: He's got an active power already?

Nick: I guess so, but that means you guys should too. I mean, they wouldn't only give me one.

Natalie: Ah who knows they are so unpredictable.

Lana: Yes they are.

The cousins turn. They see Lana Nichols standing on the stairs.

Lana: And I am here to help you with your powers…

**Opening Credits**

The three stand quickly and look at Lana.

Natalie: Try to put her on fire.

Lana: Ah!

Lana hides behind a wall.

Nathan: Since when did demons get scared?

Lana: Maybe because I'm not a demon!

Nick: How do we know your not?

Lana: Let me touch the Book of Shadows!

Natalie: Should we let her?

Nick: It's worth a shot.

Nathan grabs the Book of Shadows from the coffee table and Lana comes down the stairs to the cousins.

Nathan: Alright touch it.

Lana without hesitation touches the Book.

Lana: Satisfied? Frank told me you would not like a new Whitelighter.

Nick: Frank? You know him?

Lana: Yes, he sent me down here.

Nathan: Why?

Lana: The Elders wanted me to be the one to help you into your new powers.

Natalie: Do you know what they are?

Lana: In a way…yes.

Nick: Then tell us!

Lana: Well Nick you start and conjure fire, you are a Firestarter.

Nick: Really cool!

Nathan: What about me?

Lana: You, you have the power of deflection.

Nathan: Which does what?

Lana: You can deflect any power used against you.

Nathan: Totally awesome!

Natalie: And me?

Lana: You have the most powerful of all. Projection.

Natalie: Which means?

Lana: That you can make things come to be, make yourself do anything, bind other beings will. The possibilities are endless.

Nathan: No kidding. I want that power!

Natalie: Too bad buckus cause this ones all mine.

Lana: Yes, but I am also here to help you control your new powers. Before the next demon attack.

Natalie: Well not tonight, we're too tired. I mean I died a couple days ago so…

Lana: Of course.

Nathan: Do you have a place to go?

Lana: No…the Elders want me here full time.

Nathan: Don't worry, you can sleep in the attic. Lets get you some blankets.

They all go out of the living room to separate ways of the house.

**Commercial Break**

Morning Halliwell Manor: Natalie is fully dressed. Nathan comes in with pajama pants and a grey no sleeve shirt.

Nathan: (mid yawn) Morning.

Natalie: Morning Sleeping Beauty.

Nathan: What do you think of Lana?

Natalie: She's okay…why?

Nathan: I don't know…just wondering.

Natalie: No your not, spill.

Nathan: Okay, I think I like her.

Natalie: Our whitelighter?!

Nathan: What! Grandma and Grandpa did that!

Natalie: Yeah and look what they went through.

Lana enters the kitchen.

Lana: Sorry am I interrupting anything?

Nathan: Nah.

Natalie: No, Lana make yourself at home. I got to go to work, then I have a lunch date with Daniel.

Lana: Cool, just when you get back we should start a work on your guy's powers.

Natalie: Yeah no prob. You know you're a pretty cool whitelighter.

Lana: Thanks.

Natalie picks up her bag and leaves out the back door.

Nathan: So…

Nathan stretches his arms.

Nathan: You ready for some training?

Lana and Nathan just smile at one another.

Nick enters the _Daily Chronicle_ Office. He hands a paper to a man in an office.

Nick: My last column.

Jim: What are you talking about?

Nick: I'm quitting.

Jim: Why?

Nick: I just don't think I should write anymore.

Jim: Bu—

Nick: Jim, please let me do this…

Jim: Alright, but you are always welcome back here.

Nick: Thanks.

Nick and Jim shake hands. Nick goes into his office. Picks up a box full of supplies and leaves the paper's office.

Halliwell Manor Attic: Nathan falls to the floor hard.

Lana: (panting) I told you deflect the balls back at me.

Nathan wipes sweat from his forehead.

Nathan: I am trying.

Lana: Really?

Nathan: Yeah.

Nathan and Lana get close. They almost kiss then Nick suddenly enters.

Nick: Sorry did I interrupt something?

Nathan & Lana: No.

Nick: Okay…

Natalie: I hate this!

Natalie enters the attic. Throwing her bag on the couch.

Nathan: What happened?

Natalie: He stood me up!

Nick: Daniel?

Natalie: No Elmo, yes Daniel!

Nick: Sorry!

Natalie: Let's just get this show on the road.

Lana: Okay then.

Lana forms an orb ball.

Lana: Project this ball away.

Natalie: God I wish we never knew about magic…

Suddenly Natalie, Nick, and Nathan are surrounded in white light, then it disappears.

Nick: Whoa did someone bring al the stuff in?

Nathan: I can't remember…

Natalie: Where are all my clothes?

The three look dumbstruck.

Lana: Uh oh.

Halliwells: Who are you?

Lana: You don't know who I am?

Nathan: No, but I want to.

Nick: (hits Nathan) Stop it.

Nathan: What!?

Lana: I think when you said "I wish we never knew about magic" you projected it. Great job! Well not that great…

Lana tapped her finger on her chin.

Lana: How do I fix this?

Natalie: I think I'm going to leave.

Lana: Nope.

Lana orbs in front of Natalie.

Natalie: What are you doing?

Lana: I can't let you go out into the world without the memory of this year.

Natalie: So your getting to hold us here against our will?

Lana: Pretty much.

Nick: That isn't cool.

Lana: Don't worry it won't be long.

She heads over to the Book of Shadows.

Lana: There's go to be a way to—

The 3 cousins are gone.

Lana: Damn it!

**Commercial Break**

Foyer of Halliwell Manor: Lana orbs in and spots the 3 coming down the stairs.

Lana: Where are you going?

Nick: Not here.

Lana: Trust me it will be okay.

Nick: Dad told me about whitelighters They don't always help.

Lana: But I will.

Natalie: Fine, we'll give you 10 minutes.

The 3 walk into the living room and sit.

Lana: Okay, I just have to write a spell.

Lana gets a piece of paper and writes fast.

Lana: Okay.

Lana walks into the living room.

Lana: This should work. Say the spell.

The 3 cousins stand and hold the paper.

Halliwells: We call upon the Power of 3, Return at once our memory.

Lights go into the 3 cousins.

Lana: Did it work?

Natalie: I think so. Wow, that shows how much I changed in a year.

Nick: Me too.

Nathan: Ditto.

Nick and Natalie stare at Nathan.

Nathan: What?

They all laugh.

Natalie: Well we have a long road ahead of us.

Nick: Yeah.

Nathan: But if we stick together—

Nathan pulls Lana into their circle.

Nathan: -- we can do anything.

They all put this hand in the middle. Natalie notices the door is wide open.

Natalie: Urgg…who left the door open?

Natalie goes to the door and closes it. We look at the Manor in birds eye view.

**End Credits**


End file.
